1. Technical Field
The present invention related generally to vehicular monitoring systems, and more particularly, to a custom vehicular monitoring system for individuals desiring custom vehicular gauges.
2. Related Art
Over the past several years, there has been a dramatic resurgence in custom automobile and motorcycle design as well as custom accessories for automobiles and motorcycles in particular. Several recently introduced television shows that run on various networks are exclusively dedicated to the custom design of automobiles and motorcycles. Many enthusiasts spend thousands of dollars customizing their automobile or motorcycle and take great pride in the fact that their vehicle has been customized. In fact, some enthusiasts prefer every component of their automobile or motorcycle to be customized in some way or another to distinguish their vehicle from those owned by others.
Conventional vehicle gauges or monitoring devices include a display face that is surrounded by a casing. The display face may be manufactured from metal or plastic and is typically painted one face color, such as white or black. The gauges also include a sensor scale that is either painted on the display or stuck on the display face in the form of stickers. A needle-like indicator sticking through an aperture in the display face is typically used to indicate the level or status of something being monitored by the gauge. The indicator may be manufactured from plastic or metal and may take various shapes. Other than possibly making the casing out of chrome or having some other type of highly polished finish, the look and feel of vehicular monitoring gauges has somewhat remained constant for decades. Typically, a consumer may only choose from one or two types of gauges for any given vehicle, which leaves few options available for customization.
As such, a need exists for a customized vehicular monitoring device that gives custom vehicle enthusiasts the ability to custom design a vehicular monitoring device for their specific vehicle.